Life of two Furies
by lillian.liu1
Summary: One downed, one running. How would their story come to an end?


**Flashback:**

"**Optimus, don't you think Smokescreen being different from the rest of us is a little, wrong?" Arcee asked as she pointed at Smokescreen. "What's the big deal, I'm still a Night Fury after all." Smokescreen said. "No you're not, you're a Light Fury." Ratchet said. "What were you thinking rookie? You got yourself into a world that you don't understand." Bulkhead said. "You need to change this Fury form into the other one." Said Ratchet and Smokescreen walked away.**

**Bee followed Smokescreen to his room. "Smokey?" Bee asked. "Bee I need some time alone." Smokescreen replied. "Come on, let's go for a fly." Said Bee as he grabbed Smokescreen's hand.**

**Flashback ends**

Bumblebee, looking up at the sky, smiled at his memory. "Ha, Smokescreen. I hope you're used to being different now." Said Bee. With a smile, Bee ran to the top of a cliff and jumped off it.

Before Bee hit the ground, he transformed into a Night Fury in his black and yellow color. Bee took off and flew towards the clouds, he was free. Bee was free from the stressing job of leading his team, only for awhile.

"What can a Light Fury do that a Night Fury can?" Bee asked as he fell back towards the ground when he folded his wings. Bee was howling with the wind and then Strongarm called. "Lieutenant!" Said Strongarm through the coms. The sound of Strongarm's voice surprised Bee and he crash landed in a tree. "That wasn't the best time to call me." Said Bee. "Sorry, but we have located a couple of Decepticons." Strongarm said and Bee started to run back.

Before Bee reached the scrapyard, he transformed back into his robot form. "What's the target?" Bee asked. "Steeljaw and his pack." Fixit replied. "Let's rev up and roll out!" Yelled Bee as he team transformed into their v-forms.

"Divide and conquer." Said Bee and his team split up. "Alright Steeljaw, you messed with the wrong Autobot." Said Bee as he transformed into his Night Fury form.

Bumblebee walked through the forest, completely camouflaged in the shade, but before he could anything. Steeljaw jumped on him from behind. Steeljaw pushed Bee on the ground and Bee swiped Steeljaw's face with his tail. "Lieutenant Bumblebee, what a nice surprise." Steeljaw said and his pack came from behind. Bumblebee opened his wings in a defense position, shielding the ground on his left and right side. "Who knew you were a dragon?" Asked Steeljaw and Bee took off into the sky.

"Shoot him." Said Steeljaw and Thunderhoof brought out a canon. Thunderhoof aimed at Bumblebee's chest, but before he took his shot, Thunderhoof got punched by Optimus Prime. When Thunderhoof was getting punched, the canon's trigger was pulled and the blast is heading right for Bumblebee!

Bee was just fast enough to get out of range of the blast, but the blast hit his tail. Bee screeched in pain as one of his tail-fins burned away and fell towards the ground.

Optimus saw the whole thing, his son getting shot and falling towards the ground, he needs to find Bumblebee before Steeljaw does. "He better not be shot in the chest." Said Optimus as he ran through the forest, looking for Bee.

Bumblebee landed in the abandoned quarry, where the are no humans or any life. Bee tried to fly back up, but fell to the ground. He looked back at his tail to find only one tail-fin instead of two. "I'm…. downed!" Bee yelled.

Optimus finally found Bee in the quarry, curled up in a tight circle. "Bumblebee!" Optimus said as ran towards Bee. "Dad, I'm downed. I'm downed." Bee cried as Optimus hugged him. Optimus transformed into his Night Fury form and curled himself around Bee's shaking body. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Said Optimus and he licked any forming tears coming out of Bee's eyes. "Let's go home." Said Optimus as he helped Bee up the walls of the quarry.

Bumblebee and Optimus walked back to the scrapyard in their Fury forms and Optimus transformed and opened the gate. Bee walked in and towards the command center. "Optimus Prime, what a pleasant surmise-apprise- surprise." Said Fixit. "Yeah and, who is that?" Sideswipe asked as he pointed at Bee. "It's obvious." Said Bee as he walked away and made a burned circle with his fire and laid down on it.

"The Lieutenant is a dragon?" Asked Strongarm. "He is, more scientifically, a Night Fury." Optimus replied. "But dragons don't exist, right Dad?" Asked Russell and Denny nodded. "They did." Optimus replied. "Me and my team were the first Autobots on Earth after the fall of Cybertron. We arrived here in the late Dark Ages, Vikings and dragons lived in peace on an island named Berk. We had allies called Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their dragons. We chose to remain a secret to the rest of Berk, so, we scanned Hiccup's dragon. Toothless the Night Fury." Optimus explained.

"Whoa." Said Sideswipe. "Sideswipe's right, but I remembered there was such thing called a Light Fury." Said Strongarm. "Smokescreen, when he arrived, Toothless and we were on patrol. Only Ratchet was there to remain with Smokescreen, and Smokescreen found a Light Fury and mistaken it for a Night Fury and he became the only Light Fury in our team." Optimus explained. "Wasn't there Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack?" Asked Windblade. "Yes, they did not make the same mistake." Optimus replied.

"What's wrong with Bee?" Sideswipe asked. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon, without his tail. Bumblebee is downed." Optimus replied. "Care to explain why?" Fixit asked. "Bumblebee was very young when he got his Fury form. So his form grew from hatchling to juvenile, and the whole time. He was learning to flying, until today." Optimus signed at the last sentence. "I have to fix this." Russell said, quietly, to himself and ran off.


End file.
